In general, massage devices, as are known, primarily include objects for use by an injured person or rehabilitation professional in deep tissue massage. These massage devices are used to rehabilitate injuries to a human body such as relieve muscle aches and sore muscles, promote blood circulation, relieve muscle cramps, and loosen tight and knotted muscles. Further, massage devices also reduces the amount of strain upon the injured person or massage therapist while attempting to rehabilitate injures. These massage devices can be as simple as heated stones or as complex as tools with complexly formed protrusions for the kneading of fascia and other such connective tissue.
In addition, the use of ice packs or another cold material is common for the effective treatment of bleeding, pain and swelling injuries to the human body. When ice is applied to the affected area in the first hours after injury, swelling of the injury is reduced, thereby also reducing pain. Bleeding is also substantially minimized as local blood vessels are constricted by the application of cold temperatures to the injury.
However, these massage devices may not be able to provide the benefits associated with the application of ice or another substantially cold material to injured areas. In addition, using ice packs and other cold frozen materials may result in frostbite to injured areas since the ice packs often stay stationary on the injured areas. Further, the use of ice packs may not provide the remodeling of damaged tissue through massage alone.